


Save Your Breath

by pitchblackkoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America on painkillers, F/M, Injury, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory, pretty fluffy tho?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchblackkoi/pseuds/pitchblackkoi
Summary: Dating an Avenger would be hard enough, and you're dating two. You get a call that Steve was injured on a mission and rush over to the hospital. It would be very serious if Steve wasn't so doped up on painkillers.





	

When you see Bucky’s name show up on your phone’s screen, you know something is wrong. There isn’t actually a particular reason for the sinking feeling in your stomach, but it’s there all the same. 

Nothing unusual had happened that day, not really. You had woken up in the apartment you share with Steve and Bucky, the boys right next to you in bed as per usual. Shortly after breakfast Steve and Bucky had gotten called out for some catastrophe somewhere in South America and run off to help. It wasn’t anything big, they weren’t sending Bruce in and neither of them had actually even bothered to specify what it was that had happened, just that they were being called out because the team needed them. 

You had let them leave without another thought because that’s just what happens when you’re dating two Avengers. So you had sat back with your coffee and read a book with only a vague curiosity about the situation tingling at the back of your mind. Vague because you know both men will tell you all about it later. It’s routine at this point. At the beginning of your relationship you got worried every single time they went out for a mission. Now you only get really worried when Steve and Bucky tell you that you should be. They always tell you when the mission is going to be extra dangerous or take longer than usual. That’s when you worry because you’ve managed to compartmentalize it in your head now. You figure it’s just how you cope with the stress. Now, though, you have a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach when you answer the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh, thank God,” Bucky breathes into the phone. 

“Buck?” you ask. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s Steve,” he answers, which, yeah, you probably should’ve guessed. Nothing gets him to use that strangled sounding tone but Steve. “He got hit in the fight. It’s pretty bad.” 

“Define ‘pretty bad.’” 

“He got shot a couple of times in the stomach.” You inhale sharply. “He’s gonna be fine and they’re already working on him, but I wanted to tell you. Stark is sending a car for you.” 

You let out a gust of air, “Okay. I’m gonna kick his ass, but okay.” 

Bucky chuckles breathily, “You and me both. He’s probably going to be on enough painkillers to kill a horse though.” 

“I guess I’ll have to wait until it wears off so he can feel me kick his ass then.” 

“You do that, doll.” 

There’s a knock on the door at that moment. “I think whoever Tony sent is here. I love you.” 

“Love you, too, sugar. See you in a minute.” 

“Bye,” you mumble as you answer the door. 

Sure enough, there is a driver from Stark Industries there to shuffle you into a car. You shove your phone into your pocket and allow them to do so. The car ride isn’t long, as the driver seems to be in as much of a hurry as you are. 

Arriving at the Tower, you don’t even wait for the driver to come around and open the door for you, choosing to rush out of the car and into the building. As you make your way to the elevator you are only a fraction away from running and JARVIS doesn’t talk to you as you enter the elevator, the elevator starts moving as soon as the doors close. You silently thank JARVIS for his efficiency, as you would likely end up yelling at the AI and end up apologizing later (because while JARVIS isn’t a real person, you still end up feeling bad when you yell at him) if he were to ask you where you wanted to go. 

It is barely more than a minute before the doors open onto the floor for medical and you hurry down the hall to the room you know Steve is in. You hate that he gets injured so often there is practically a routine in place but it does make it so you can get to him fairly quickly. 

You open the door to see Bucky sitting in a chair beside a bleary-eyed Steve with a small smile on his face as he looks at him (though you can’t help but notice his red eyes). Sam is also in the room, but he just waves and gives you a reassuring smile before leaving the room. 

Bucky and Steve both look up to see you looking frazzled in the doorway. Bucky stands and gives you a comforting hug that you return tightly, burying your head in his chest. You both stand there holding each other for a long time until you hear noise from behind you. 

“Hey. Hey. Babe.” 

You both turn to see Steve, bandages on his face and wrapped around his abdomen, beckoning you over. You look curiously at Bucky, who just shrugs. 

“Yeah, honey?” you ask, looking at Steve. 

“C’mere. I need t’tell you something,” he says, waving his hand slowly and clumsily to indicate he wants you to come closer. 

You give one last confused look to Bucky before walking over and sitting in the chair Bucky had just been sitting in and looking at Steve. 

Steve takes your hand and looks you deep in the eyes. Or, as deeply as one can while still looking totally out of it, “Listen. Listen t’me.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’m listening to you, Steve,” you say, sending another brief look to Bucky, who is looking onto the events with a small, bemused smile. 

“I am…” he pauses, eyes unfocusing slightly. 

“You are?” you prompt. 

His eyes focus on your face again and begins looking very intently again, like what he is about to say is very important. “I am so proud of you, y’know. You’re so good t’me and you put up with so much,” he says, slurring his words slightly. 

You stop and blink a little before turning to Bucky and saying, “He’s totally high out of his mind right now, isn’t he?” because while Steve has said this kind of stuff to you before and looks like he means what he’s saying, he is obviously on an absurd amount of painkillers right now. 

Bucky starts laughing, “Yeah, he is.” 

You start laughing, too, still holding Steve’s hand. It’s partially because Steve is always funny when on painkillers and partially out of relief that he’s okay. 

Steve starts frowning, obviously unhappy with your reaction, “Wha’s so funny? M’being serious.” 

You smile fondly at him. “I know, darling. I’m just glad you’re okay. Go to sleep, me and Buck will still be here when you wake up.” 

He looks between the two of you for a minute before deciding that he’s satisfied with that answer and closes his eyes. In seconds he’s out. 

Bucky walks over to you and puts his arm lightly around your shoulders, “He’s gonna be okay.” 

You look at Steve’s sleeping face and nod, “Yeah, he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a AU that I have where the reader is in a poly relationship with Bucky and Steve. I have some of it planned out and some other works stored away. I figured I would gauge interest and see if anyone wanted to read it. If you're interested let me know here or bug me at pitchblackkoi.tumblr.com


End file.
